


After a stressful day

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Eldritch! Bill, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, I'M BACK BITCHES!, M/M, NSFW, Restraints, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Dipper has had a very stressful day a school today.But Bill has an idea of how to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihavealotoffandomsilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/gifts).



> I'M NOT DEAD! (surprisingly XD)
> 
> So, this was a deal me and Ihavealotofilove had and I kinda lost, so this was born XD
> 
> WARNING: this is quite NSFW. You have been warned!

Dipper sighed as he closed the door and leaned against it heavily, closing his eyes with a drawn out breath. Finally, the day was over. He dropped his rucksack to the floor along with his hoodie and walked to his shared bedroom with a certain dream demon. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he called out for his boyfriend, “Bill?”

 

 

There was no answer. Confused, Dipper walked into the room. It was empty.

 

 

Now Dipper was really lost. Bill was _always_ home by the time Dipper’s classes had ended. More than slightly concerned, Dipper preceded to search the apartment.

 

 

In the living room; no one there.

 

 

The kitchen; empty.

 

 

The bathroom; no blonde in there.

 

 

Dipper was beyond lost, _where the hell was Bill?_ Dipper sighed again and headed back to the bedroom. If Bill wanted to stay lost then fine, Dipper just wanted some sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper awoke to a dark room, which wasn’t unusual. Dipper normally woke up during the middle of the night due to him insomnia. He’d normally stare out of the window at the city, taking in all the lights.

 

 

Accept for the fact there wasn’t even light from the windows. Hell, there were no windows!

 

 

Dipper bolted up right, heart hammering as he started to fall into fear. _Where the hell was he? Why were there no lights? Where was Bill? what was going-_ something slide along his arm as multiple voices began whispering to him.

 

 

_“It’s okay Pine Tree”_

 

 

_“I’m right here”_

 

 

_“Don’t worry Sapling”_

 

 

Dipper felt his heart rate slow as he glanced around again, starting to feel comfortable with the darkness “Bill?” He questioned. There was an almost purr from around him as the darkness, his _boyfriend_ , replied.

 

 

_“Yes Dipper”_

 

 

_“It’s me”_

 

 

_“No need to be afraid~”_

 

 

Dipper relaxed as he felt arms around him, he relaxed into them, closing his eyes. He could feel tentacles crawling along his skin, suction cups leaving hickeys along his arms. He then felt a mouth to his neck and one to his chest. The one on his neck bit down lightly before sucking on the skin there, causing a rather loud moan to escape Dipper. The mouth on his chest began to play with his nipples, sucking and biting on them, causing pleasant tingles to race down his spine.

 

 

Two hands then took hold of his wrists, pulling them above his head and holding them there. Dipper felt his heart pick up slightly, but forced himself to calm; Bill wouldn’t hurt him. Another pair of hands pulled down his boxers and released his half hard dick. Dipper shivered as a mouth blew air over his member, causing it to twitch slightly. A deep, rumbling laugh echoed throughout the space, causing Dipper to shudder and his dick to grow harder; He was turned on by the strangest things.

 

 

_“Looks like someone’s excited~”_

 

 

_“Don’t get too worked up Pine Tree!”_

 

 

_“Pretty little Boy”_

 

 

Dipper whimpered at the voices, burying his face in his arm before a hand gripped his hair and pulled his face back and a mouth collided with his. As he made out with Bill (in a way), he felt something slide up his leg. He tried to look down, but his head was locked in place. He felt his legs get pulled apart by two tentacles and felt a third one enter him, this one without the suction cups. Dipper broke away from the kiss to let out a broken moan as the tentacles began moving inside of him. Thankfully, seeing as they had done something similar last night, Dipper didn’t need that much preparing.

 

 

He felt something prod at his lips and saw another tentacle, this one also without suction cups, pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth willingly and wrapped his tongue around the appendage. He moaned and sucked on it harshly, hearing a groan echo around him.

 

 

_“What do you think you’re doing sapling?”_

 

 

_“Good boy~”_

 

 

_“I think you deserve something, my naughty **slut** ”_

 

 

Dipper moaned around the tentacle as the one inside of him sped up and began to grow. He then arched off the bed with a muffled cry as it hit his prostate, hands clamping on air in a vain attempt to grip onto something.

 

 

He was feeling over whelmed; mouths over his body, licking and biting at his skin. Tentacles running over his legs and arms, leaving small hickeys everywhere they could. And the restraints holding his legs apart and arms over his head, making him feel controlled and _damn_ did that feel good. He was feeling so good; it was so much, yet not enough.

 

 

His dick sat against his stomach, leaking and straining, almost painfully hard. Bill’s movements were beginning to become rapid and falter, showing Dipper that he was close. Dipper was close as well, teetering right on the edge, but being held back. It was beyond frustrating.

 

 

He whined around the tentacle in his mouth, sucking harder on it and attempting to move with the tentacle in his ass. He heard the demon above his chuckle darkly, voices ringing out around him.

 

 

_“What’s wrong little Dipper?”_

 

 

_“Do you want something?”_

 

 

Dipper whined again, pushing back harder on the tentacle fucking his and sucking almost desperately on the one almost fucking his throat. He heard the demon chuckle again and felt a hand caress his face.

 

 

_“There, there Sapling”_

 

 

_“You’ve been such a good boy~”_

 

 

_“You deserve a reward”_

 

 

And with that, a hand moved to his dick, making Dipper almost sob out in joy. The extra simulation was enough to push him over the edge with a cry of Bill’s name, tightening around the tentacle inside him. The one in his throat moved away as he fought against the aftershocks. It didn’t take long at all for Bill to topple over the edge as well, his voices growling out multiple things.

 

 

_“Dipper~”_

 

 

_“Such a good boy”_

 

 

_“So cute~”_

 

 

Dipper struggled to catch his breath and he barely noticed the room fading, the windows appear with all the lights of the city. What he did notice however, was the warm body beside him. He turned over and snuggled into the being he knew was Bill. The other chuckled and murmured, “That was fun!”

 

 

When he didn’t get an answer, he glanced down at Dipper. Who was fast asleep. He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Dipper’s birthmark, whispering a quiet, “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this excuses my death XD
> 
> I hope this made up for the lack of updates lately. Sorry bout that, but school caught up and I lost the will to write for a long time DX
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed! If you found any mistakes, please point them put to me and I'll fix them ASAP!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and I hope you all have a great day/afternoon/evening!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry to do this, but I've disabled Anonymous commenting as I'm getting unwanted spam of pointless comments. If you wish to leave a comment, then send me a message/ask instead on my Tumblr; https://ab5ter-2-0.tumblr.com/  
> I'm sorry to any non users who this affects


End file.
